Schizophrénie
by Ellundril07
Summary: Attention SPOIL ! Allen, exilé de la Congrégation, s'enfuit avec Tyki. Kanda le poursuit. Mais chacun finit par se rendre compte que la mémoire du 14ème est en train de s'éveiller... Tyki/14ème et Yullen of course !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Les deux hommes courraient vite. Très vite. Kanda n'en pouvait plus. Il savait qu'à force de courir il se ferait distancer, tôt ou tard. Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il attrapa Mugen et fit glisser son index et son majeur sur le fil de la lame

-Innocence, activation !

La lame se mit à scintiller mais Kanda dissimula vite son éclat. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils la voient. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait murmuré la formule d'activation.

Il mit toute la puissance qu'il lui restait dans les jambes et parvint à rattraper les fuyards. Il brandit son arme.

-Mugen, 1ère illusion : Déferlement d'insectes !

Il éclair bleu jaillit et percuta de plein fouet le jeune homme devant lui. Celui-ci émit un couinement avant de tomber évanoui. L'autre homme ramassa son compagnon et se tourna vers lui.

-Laisse nous partir, dit-il en se mettant en garde. Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons plus rester. Et surtout lui, fit-il en montrant la forme prostrée derrière lui.

Kanda serra les dents. C'était vrai. Il ne pouvait plus rester sinon il serait tué, ou bien emprisonné et étudié tel un cobaye et Kanda savait très bien à quelle point la Congrégation pouvait être cruelle envers ses sujets d'expérience.

Enfin, maintenant il y avait Komui, mais le pauvre était contrôlé de tous les côtés. Par Luberrier notamment.

-Je… je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, déclara t-il. Allen est un exorciste.

-Il ne l'est plus, il a été radié de son titre.

-Allen restera toujours un exorciste.

Tyki se baissa et caressa les cheveux de l'adolescent évanoui.

-Comme c'est romantique…Je ne te savais pas aussi sentimental Kanda.

Kanda ferma les yeux.

-Ça n'a rien de sentimental. Je veux juste me racheter pour ce que j'ai fait à Allen.

Tyki ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour dire quelque chose, mais un gémissement lui coupa la parole. La silhouette d'Allen bougeait à ses pieds. Kanda retint sa respiration.

-A…Allen ? Souffla t-il.

Allen se remit difficilement sur pied et s'appuya sur un arbre.

-Ma tête… gémit-il.

-Moyashi ! S'exclama Kanda, ses vieux reflexes revenus.

Allen sursauta et le fixa intensément. Quelque chose clochait dans son regard.

-Tyki, qui est ce gamin ?

La respiration de Kanda se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Tyki même ne semblait pas comprendre.

-Shonen ?

Allen sembla surpris puis s'exclama :

-Ha je vois ! Tu veux parler du gamin maudit ! Comme tu peux voir, sa mémoire est pour l'instant soumise à ma volonté. Je suis enfin libre !

Kanda comprit avant Tyki.

-14ème…

Allen, ou plutôt le 14ème, se tourna vers lui.

-C'est en effet comme ça qu'on m'appelle, mais mon vrai nom c'est…

-…Neah, termina Tyki en remettant ses cheveux en ordre.

Kanda se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était un vrai cauchemar. Il avait reçu l'ordre de tuer Allen s'il venait à s'éveiller en Noah, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas le faire. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait amorcé l'éveil de la mémoire du 14ème en Allen pendant le combat contre Alma. C'était sa faute et ce n'était pas à Allen de payer pour ça.

-Allen, dit-il, ou plutôt Neah, je m'appelle Kanda. Yuu Kanda, et je suis un exorciste.

-Un exorciste ?! Tyki ! Cria 14ème / Allen à l'encontre de son compagnon, tu t'es laissé rattraper par un morveux d'exorciste.

TYki se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-Désolé…Et pour info, le corps que tu habites est celui d'un exorciste. Celui d'Allen Walker.

-Allen Walker ? Désolé, ça ne me dit rien. Bon, dit-il en s'étirant lentement, on va pas tergiverser plus longtemps. En garde, exorciste !

Il voulut s'élancer en direction de Kanda, visiblement avec l'envie d'attaquer le jeune homme, mais il s'écroula immédiatement et porta sa main à l'épaule.

-Hah ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ? S'écria t-il en examinant son bras gauche.

Kanda rit jaune.

-Allen est un exorciste de type symbiotique. Il possède une innocence spéciale qui peut exorciser les Noahs. Voilà pourquoi tu souffres autant.

-Merde ! Jura le Noah.

Tyki l'aida à se relever et le prit dans ses bras.

-Kanda, dit-il, je sais que c'est plutôt inhabituel de ma part mais nous avons besoin de toi pour trouver un endroit où nous reposer et nous soigner.

Kanda rangea Mugen.

-Je viens avec vous. Je ne laisserai pas le Moyashi seul quand il reviendra à lui.

-Très bien.

Tyki reserra sa prise sur le 14ème qui leva la tête. Ils se regardèrent longtemps avant que Tyki ne pose ses lèvres sur celles du Musicien.

Kanda sentit une pointe lui traverser le cœur, sans trop comprendre pourquoi.


	2. Chapter 2

Donc voilà le chapitre 2 ! Il fait plutôt office de chapitre 1 sachant que mon premier chapitre ressemblait plus à un prologue qu'autre chose. Enfin voilà, regalez-vous !

Chapitre 2

Kanda ouvrait la marche à travers les frondaisons. Tyki et Allen le suivaient, même si il ne savait plus trop duquel, Allen ou le 14ème, allait émerger du sommeil dans lequel le jeune homme (corporellement parlant) s'était plongé deux heures plus tôt.

-Kanda, faisons une pause, dit Tyki. J'en peux plus de le porter. Il n'est pas lourd mais quand même.

Kanda soupira. Ils étaient poursuivis par la Congrégation et n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de se reposer, mais en même temps avoir deux membres au bord de l'épuisement ne les arrangeait pas plus.

Il soupira et avisa une clairière pas trop exposée aux regards.

-Ok. On peux rester à se reposer à peu près une heure vu qu'on a un peu d'avance.

Tyki le remercia du regard et posa son fardeau sur un tapis de mousse, en prenant soin de ne pas cogner sa tête. Puis il s'écroula par terre et appuya sa tête contre un tronc d'arbre. Il ferma les yeux et entreprit de reprendre son souffle.

-Kanda... tu pourrais pas le porter la prochaine fois ?

-Hors de question.

Tyki se redressa d'un coup.

-Hey gamin, pas besoin d'être aussi direct !

Kanda, assit en tailleur, ouvrit les yeux. Il soupira de nouveau.

-Allen, ou Neah si tu préfères, est totalement instable. Si je ne veux pas le porter, c'est parce que Neah tentera sûrement de me tuer dès qu'il se réveillera. Si c'est Allen, passe encore. Il ne t'en veux pas, et encore moins Neah. Donc, c'est plus raisonnable et plus sûr que ce soit toi qui le porte.

Il referma les yeux. C'était rare qu'il parle autant. De toute manière, même s'il ne pouvait pas mourir il ne voulait pas risquer de ralentir tout le monde.

-Alors... si on sait que c'est Allen tu le porteras ?

Kanda soupira, excédé. Mais quel boulet !

-Ok.

Il avait plus dit ça pour qu'il le laisse tranquille que par plaisir réel.

Tyki ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Soudain, il sentit une goutte d'eau lui tomber sur le nez, et il sursauta. Il se releva comme si on l'avait piqué.

-Il pleut ! Kanda, on s'arrache !

Le kendoka se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Il manquait plus que ça...

Il se leva rapidement et regarda le ciel. En effet, de gros nuages noirs obscurcissait le ciel. De toute manière, la nuit commençait à tomber.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un abri. Allez on y va. Tyki, tu prends Allen et on bouge !

Le noah se chargea en grommelant.

-T'as pas à me donner des ordres gamin...

Kanda ne répondit pas. Il avait la flemme. Il vérifia rapidement que Tyki soit prêt et il partit en courant.

-Je vais en reconnaissance !

Il parcourut une grande distance, mais lui même était assez fatigué de courir depuis le début de la journée. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

À présent, il pleuvait à verse.

-Il faut que je me dépêche...

Il repartit, mais moins vite cependant. Il se rendit compte que la forêt devenait moins dense au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Les arbres étaient moins gros et plus espacés les uns avec les autres.

Il se retrouva d'un seul coup dans un espace vide, un champ de blé en fait. Un moulin tournait loin devant, bravant les éléments. Un vent violent soufflait et Kanda dut se protéger pour pouvoir scruter le paysage. Il plissa les yeux.

-Trouvé...

-Sérieux ?! Où ça ?

Kanda sursauta violemment. Tyki le regardait en souriant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu étais sensé m'attendre dans la forêt !

Tyki posa Allen à ses pieds et s'étira.

-Ben en fait j'avais froid alors je t'ai suivi. Ça va plus vite comme ça non ?

-Et si j'étais tombé dans un piège ? Crétin !

Kanda se demanda vaguement pourquoi il les aidait. Il avait dû se prendre un coup sur la tête pour avoir accepté.

-Bon, temps pis... Venez, j'ai remarqué une vieille maison. Je demanderai aux habitants de nous héberger jusqu'à ce que le temps se calme.

Il se mit en route sans vraiment attendre Tyki qui dut courir pour le rattraper. Ils arrivèrent, après vingt minutes de marche, devant le seuil de la maison. Elle était vraiment vieille d'ailleurs, et Kanda se demanda si elle supporterait les intempéries car le toit semblait fragile.

Une nouvelle gerbe d'eau le convainquit d'envoyer balader ses inquiétudes. Il avait juste besoin de se réchauffer et de sécher pour le moment. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus être sec, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était faux.

-Bon, tu toques ou on cuit ici ? Demanda Tyki sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

Kanda le regarda. Au niveau cuisson, ils ne risquaient absolument rien, et ce crétin le savait !

Il soupira pour la millième fois de la journée et toqua. Il s'éclaircit la gorge dans le but de demander au propriétaire des lieux de les laisser entrer, mais la porte s'entrouvrit doucement dans un grincement. Il se tourna vers Tyki d'un air interrogateur, qui haussa les épaules.

-Entrons.

Kanda entra le premier et scruta l'intérieur, mais il n'y voyait rien dans l'obscurité. Il farfouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'une lampe mais n'y trouva rien.

-Tyki, t'as pas de quoi éclairer la pièce ?

-Non je pense pas... attends... prends Allen un moment s'il te plaît je cherche.

Kanda prit Allen dans ses bras en attendant que Tyki se décide à retrouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-Ah, ça y est !

La pièce s'éclaira d'un seul coup. Kanda scruta la pièce en circulant sans déranger quoi que ce soit. Dans la salle à manger, il trouva la table toute prête et des vêtements vides sur les chaises. Il posa Allen contre un mur et revint à la table, sachant d'avance ce qu'il allait y trouver.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais... des Akumas...

En effet, de la poussière maculait le sol en dessous de la table, et le coupable était évident.

-Alors, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Kanda plaqua Tyki contre le mur.

-Dis moi que ce n'est pas toi qui as envoyé ces Akumas ! Sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

-Non... ce n'est pas moi, répondit Tyki, visiblement surpris. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Je ne connaissais pas l'existence de cette maison avant que tu ne la trouves.

Kanda tiqua. Tyki venait de marquer un point mais ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il relâcha sa prise sur le noah qui en profita pour se dégager.

-Bon, déclara Tyki en se recoiffant. Au risque de paraître inhumain, cette situation nous avantage. On peut occuper la maison sans être dérangés.

Kanda le regarda. Il n'avait pas tord mais lui n'appréciait pas trop de vivre dans une maison dont les habitants étaient morts.

-Fait pas ton difficile gamin, dit Tyki, devenu sérieux. Il y a des moment où il faut savoir faire des choix judicieux plus qu'humains. On leur fera une tombe dehors quand le temps sera calmé.

Kanda serra les dents. Il le savait bien ! Lui même avait déjà fait ce genre de choix.

-C'est bon on reste...

Tyki eut un rictus. Le gamin n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il n'y paraissait. Il allait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer mentalement. Il s'étira.

-Bon, on va pas s'attarder ici. Viens, on ferme la pièce et on s'installe dans le salon.

Kanda le suivit et il ferma hermétiquement la pièce pour ne pas que des courants d'air emportent les corps devenus poussière des habitants de la maison.

Arrivés dans le salon Tyki entreprit d'allumer un feu et Kanda se débarrassa de son manteau d'exorciste, trop voyant et trempé. Il le déposa sur le buffet qui traînait et s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant le soulagement.

Tyki se retourna, amusé, en entendant le soupir de l'exorciste et s'apprêtait à le vanner quand il vit le corps du jeune homme épuisé. Kanda ne mettait apparemment rien sous son manteau et son corps parfait laissa Tyki la bouche presque ouverte. Il promena son regard en descendant sur le torse blanc de Kanda et maudit le pantalon qui lui cachait le reste.

Kanda choisit ce moment précis pour ouvrir les yeux et surpris le noah en train de la reluquer.

-Euh... tu... fais quoi là ?!

-Rien du tout ! S'exclama Tyki, gêné. Je me disais juste que tu allais attraper froid si tu restais à poil comme ça.

Kanda soupira d'agacement. Il avait immédiatement compris ce qu'il se passait même s'il n'avait aucune envie de chercher la petite bête en ce moment. Il se leva.

-Je vais voir si y'a pas de vêtements à ma taille.

-Attends ! Prends Allen et couches le dans une chambre.

Kanda se dirigea vers Allen, qui dormait encore. Il le souleva et se dirigea vers une pièce qu'il supposait être une chambre. C'était le cas.

Il déposa Allen sur le lit et entreprit de farfouiller dans l'armoire à la recherche d'un haut. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire reluquer par le noah.

Allen avait très mal à la tête. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Quatre murs, un plafond, c'était déjà ça. Et un lit moelleux apparemment, sur lequel il était d'ailleurs. Il entendit du bruit à côté de lui et tourna la tête. Il reconnut les longs cheveux de Kanda mais fut étonné de le voir nu et en train de fouiller une armoire qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il essaya de bouger mais c'était totalement impossible. Il se contenta donc de regarder Kanda en espérant que celui-ci se retourne et il se surprit à détailler le corps digne d'une statue de marbre du japonais.

-Kan..da..

Kanda sursauta et se retourna vivement. Allen semblait s'être réveillé et avoir repris ses esprits. Il semblait quand même faible mais en même temps, c'était normal vu ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières 48 heures et il parlait très doucement.

Kanda se rapprocha de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais moyashi ?

Allen passa ses bras autour du cou de Kanda et posa ses lèvres sur celles du japonais.

-Que tu étais très sexy torse nu... souffla t-il avant de se rendormir.

Kanda resta pétrifié.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Kanda referma la porte doucement pour ne pas réveiller Allen qui s'était rendormi. Il avait l'esprit très agité et ne comprenait pas du tout le comportement du jeune exorciste. Ça devait être la fièvre. Oui, ça devait être ça. Il avait embrassé Tyki il n'y a pas longtemps et maintenant lui. Allen n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il risquait de déclencher un conflit s'il continuait de se comporter comme ça.

-Il dort toujours ?

Kanda sursauta. Tyki se tenait devant lui d'un air visiblement soucieux, ce qui l'irrita au plus au point.

-Oui, grogna t-il. Et arrêtes de me poser des questions stupides !

Il passa devant le noah sans même lui jeter un regard et retourna dans le salon. Tyki se gratta la tête, étonné d'une telle réaction. Puis il suivit le jeune exorciste dans la pièce principale où il s'écroula dans le canapé d'un air épuisé. Tyki attendit un moment, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Hm... merci de nous avoir aidé.

Il risqua un œil vers Kanda qui ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague. Son regard était perdu vers la cheminée où le feu ronflait. La lumière des flammes donnait à son visage une expression plus douce et Tyki s'enhardit.

-Je veux dire... je ne pensais pas que tu nous aiderais, vu qu'il est de notoriété publique que tu détestes Allen, et comme je suis un Noah...

Kanda ne disait toujours rien, et Tyki commença à se sentir mal à l'air devant son air absent. Il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la maisonnette le rendait nerveux.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quelques fruits et du pain pour ne pas avoir à cuisiner et en tendit un à Kanda. Mais celui-ci était toujours immobile et ne réagit pas.

-Kanda ? Tiens.

Toujours pas de réaction.

-Hé ! Kanda !

Voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'exorciste qui sursauta et il sentit dans la seconde qui suivit la lame froide du katana du japonais frôler sa jugulaire. La pomme qu'il tenait dans sa main tomba par terre et Kanda sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je...

Il regarda Tyki quelques secondes et rangea son arme dans son fourreau avec la même rapidité que pour la sortir. Le noah soupira et ramassa la pomme.

-Tiens. J'essayais de te donner ça quand tu... d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Je refléchissais et je me suis assoupi, je crois, répondit Kanda.

Tyki eut l'air perplexe.

-S'assoupir implique d'avoir les yeux fermés il me semble...

-Et bien pas moi ! Répliqua le japonais, de nouveau irrité.

Il se leva et s'étira. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était autant de mauvaise humeur. Peut-être le fait d'avoir dû fuir la Congrégation, couru sous la pluie, puis finir dans une vieille maison dont les propriétaires étaient morts avec pour seule compagnie un noah et... Allen dont le comportement était de plus en plus bizarre. Non ,vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons.

Il soupira pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée.

-Hé, Kanda...

Il se retourna d'un air blasé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

Tyki regarda le jeune homme.

-En fait... je me demandais si tu savais ce que nous allons faire après. Parce que pour l'instant, même si nous sommes à l'abri et en sécurité, ça ne va pas être le cas pour les prochains jours. La Congrégation va nous poursuivre inlassablement jusqu'à ce que nous soyons épuisé.

-Je sais, répondit Kanda. Je pensais rester ici deux jours le temps de nous soigner et que Allen se réveille. S'il ne se réveille pas, nous partirons quand même vers un autre pays. Ça nous laissera un peu de temps de répit. La Congrégation mettra plus de temps pour nous retrouver et il en sera de même pour le Comte Millénaire.

Tyki soupira.

-Gamin, désolé de te décevoir, mais tu as oublié quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Apocryphos. Il nous suivra où que nous aillons et en plus, le Comte et la Congrégation n'aurons qu'à suivre sa trace pour nous retrouver.

-Une sorte de super traceur quoi.

Kanda se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas pensé à Apocryphos. Cette abomination allait leur poser beaucoup de problème. Il s'assit à la table et se prit la tête dans les mains pour réfléchir.

-Gamin, arrêtes de te prendre la tête pour ce soir. On va dormir et demain matin, on trouvera une solution la tête reposée.

Kanda leva la tête vivement pour protester mais le regard de Tyki l'en dissuada. Une étrange autorité émanait de lui.

-Très bien. Allons dormir.

Il se leva et traversa le couloir pour chercher une chambre.

-Y'a un problème gamin.

-Quoi encore ? Soupira Kanda en se retournant.

Tyki le regarda avec un étrange sourire.

-Y'a que deux chambres dans cette maison et Allen en occupe une.

L'idée se fit un chemin dans le cerveau embrumé de sommeil de Kanda.

-Tu plaisante j'espères ?!

-Pas du tout. On va devoir dormir ensemble, mon très cher Kanda.

Kanda passa devant lui pour vérifier ses dires et se retrouva à faire la même conclusion.

-Journée de merde...

Il rejoignit Tyki qui le regardait avec un sourire étrange.

-Toi, tu fais attention où tu mets tes mains cette nuit !

Il ouvrit la porte, rageur, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Bon, au moins c'était un lit double. Il entra et resta debout, incapable de se décider à se déshabiller pour se coucher. Il entendit le noah fermer la porte derrière lui et frémit.

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN

Kanda se réveilla tôt et se leva. Il attrapa ses affaires posées sur la table de nuit avant de se rendre à la salle de bains. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. Ses habits étaient secs.

Il entra dans le salon avec la ferme intention de prendre un solide petit-déjeuner et se rappela de l'existence de Allen. Il retourna sur ses pas et ouvrit la porte doucement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Et merde ! Où il est passé ?!

Il retourna à la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Tyki et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Allen a dispa...

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux lui coupa la parole. Il referma la bouche. Allen, ou plutôt le 14ème, le regardait d'un air féroce, à cheval sur Tyki qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Gamin... ferme la porte en sortant s'il te plait.

Kanda, sans trop savoir comment réagir, secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

-On a des choses à rattraper tous les deux tu vois ? Ricana le 14ème. Sors, exorciste.

Kanda sortit comme si on l'avait piqué. Une fois dehors, il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au col. Son cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il se releva et se rendit de nouveau dans le salon mais il n'avait plus du tout faim. Il se prépara néanmoins un petit déjeuner.

Au moment où il s'asseyait pour manger, il entendit une porte claquer et Tyki le rejoignit dans le salon, fraîchement lavé. Il s'assit en face du japonais et chercha quoi dire pour se justifier.

-Euh...nous...

-J'ai aucune envie de le savoir, le coupa Kanda en prenant une première bouchée de pain beurré.

-Nous étions amants, dit tout de même Tyki. Le 14èmè et moi. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Allen.

Kanda acquiesça sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de ces détails mais il était plutôt satisfait d'être au courant de ça.

Tyki sembla un peu plus à l'aise et se prépara son propre petit-déjeuner. Kanda haussa un sourcil.

-Et All... le 14ème ? Il ne mange pas ?

-Neah ? Il est difficile alors je vais le laisser se débrouiller, répondit Tyki en s'asseyant avec son bol.

Kanda haussa les épaules d'un air indifférant. Ça lui était bien égal au fond.

-Tyki, t'es où ?

La voix rauque du 14ème le fit sursauter. Celui-ci venait de rentrer dans le salon, à moitié habillé. Il tenait le haut que Kanda avait mis pour la nuit dans la main.

-C'est à toi ça ?

-Non, tu peux le mettre si tu veux, dit Tyki en portant son bol à ses lèvres. Si il te va bien sûr.

Neah jura.

-T'as raison... Ce gamin d'exorciste à un corps de gringalet, c'en est affreux !

-Bon, tu mets ce fichu haut et tu la fermes ok ?

Neah sursauta et s'approcha de Kanda pour lui mettre son poing à la figure.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il a l'exorciste à se mêler des trucs qui le regardent pas ? Dégage !

Kanda eut un rictus.

-Arrête de te la péter moyashi c'est grâce à moi que t'es encore en vie. Et puis regardes...

Il posa son doigt sur le bras gauche du noah.

-Tu vois cette innocence incrustée dans ton bras ? Je l'ai endormi grâce à ma propre innocence pour t'éviter d'avoir mal mais si tu veux, je peux la réanimer...

Il vit nettement le visage du noah se décomposer.

-Espèce de...

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Un gigantesque bruit les fit sursauter. Un pan entier de la maison venait de s'écrouler. Kanda se précipita sur Mugen et l'activa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'écria Tyki.

Il se rappcha de Neah et Kanda et tous trois essayèrent de distinguer quelque chose à travers la fumée. Kanda se servit de son arme pour la trancher et il fut le premier à apercevoir leur agresseur.

-Tout le monde dehors ! Il faut fuir ! Hurla t-il pour se faire entendre malgré le brouhaha.

Tyki réussit à capter son regard.

-On y va !

Il attrapa la main de Neah et ils réussirent à s'enfuir sans se faire remarquer, tirant parti de la fumée et des décombres. Ils parvinrent à s'éloigner et coururent pendant quelques kilomètres. Ils finirent par arriver dans une petite forêt où ils se mirent à couvert.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ?! S'exclama le Musicien, hors d'haleine. (jeu de mot pourri je sais XD)

Les deux autres le regardèrent.

-On est poursuivi.

-Par qui ?

-Par Apocryphos, termina Kanda.

Neah ferma les yeux, anéanti.

-On est fichu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Ça faisait deux heures qu'ils courraient sans relâche, et Apocryphos ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle, ne leur laissant aucun répit.

-Il est infatigable ! Gémit Tyki.

-Mais pas nous, haleta Neah. Je suis à bout de souffle, et mon dos me fait atrocement souffrir.

-C'est normal, je t'ai frappé avec mon arme, répondit Kanda en se mettant à son niveau. Il y a deux jours, précisa t-il en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Neah n'était vraiment pas commode. Il renâclait pour un rien quand il s'agissait de Kanda et ne se laissait guider que par Tyki, ce qui exaspérait le japonais au plus haut point. À ce train là, ils allaient y laisser des plumes !

-Bon, tu as un plan Kanda ?

Tyki venait de se rapprocher de lui.

-On a pas besoin de lui Tyki ! S'emporta Neah. On a qu'à le laisser et s'enfuir de notre côté, comme ça Apocryphos ne saura pas qui suivre.

Kanda poussa un grand soupir de désespoir.

-Mais quel idiot tu fais ! Ricana t-il. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que Apocryphos te suit grâce à ta mémoire de Noah ! Même si on se sépare, c'est vers vous qu'il viendras et Tyki est le seul à pouvoir se battre entre vous deux. Il vaut mieux rester ensemble, on est toujours mieux à plusieurs contre une horreur pareille ! Non mais j'te jures...

Kanda accéléra sa course et passa devant les deux Noah pour partir en reconnaissance. Tyki attendit que sa silhouette se fut éloignée.

-Il a raison tu sais.

Neah détourna la tête.

-C'est un exorciste ! Si par le passé je me suis allié à eux, c'est fini ! Ils m'ont trahi et je ne leur pardonnerai jamais !

-Je comprends ta haine, répondit Tyki. Mais disons que Kanda est... différent... J'ai vu son passé grâce à Wisely qui avait pénétré son esprit et je peux te dire que de toutes les personnes présentes, c'est à lui que la Congrégation a fait le plus de mal. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, il est là pour protéger le corps de l'exorciste que tu occupes. Donc, tu ne risque rien avec lui.

-Tshhh !

Neah le dépassa et s'éloigna.

-Mais quelle tête de mule ! Soupira Tyki.

….

Kanda arriva à un embranchement. Le chemin se divisait et il supposait qu'ils menaient à des villages. Mais il ne valait mieux pas. Apocryphos était sans pitié. Il massacrerait tous les villageois sans égards.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Chaque minute les rapprochait d'Apocryphos et Kanda n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il leur ferait si il les rattrapait. Il glissa sa main sur son torse, à l'emplacement de son tatouage. Non, il n'était plus immortel. Son corps était humain à présent et il devait y faire attention.

Quelque chose le percuta de plein fouet et lui tomba dessus. Kanda se retrouva face contre terre, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il poussa la « chose » qui lui encombrait le dos et se releva.

-Fait un peu attention tu veux ! Gémit Neah en se tenant la tête.

Kanda haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est Tyki ?

Neah fit un geste vague, indiquant la direction de laquelle il venait.

-Je l'ai laissé derrière. Il m'a pris la tête.

Kanda eut envie de lui arracher la tête mais se retint.

-Vous n'avez vraiment aucune notion de la vie humaine, vous les Noah...

-Ben non, on est pas humain, répondit Neah.

-Bien sûr que si vous l'êtes, trancha Kanda, irrité. Vous êtes juste complètement mégalomanes !

Il amorça un mouvement de demi-tour.

-Où tu vas ?! S'exclama Neah en se relevant.

-Je vais le chercher, crétin ! Répondit le japonais en s'éloignant.

….

Tyki évita le coup d'Apocryphos de justesse en traversant un arbre. Il envoya une vague de Teases pour aveugler Apocryphos quelques secondes, lui laissant un peu de répit pour s'enfuir. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se laisser rattraper aussi vite. Enfin, au moins Neah était-il à l'abri pour l'instant.

Il sentait qu'Apocryphos avait repris sa course et se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

-1ère illusion ! Le déferlement d'insectes !

Tyki eut à peine le temps de baisser la tête pour éviter l'attaque de Kanda qui venait d'arriver. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Apocryphos qui fut percuté de plein fouet par l'innocence.

Les deux hommes repartirent en courant.

-Merci !

Kanda le regarda.

-Pas de quoi. Neah est un crétin fini.

Tyki rit.

-Il est un peu... spécial mais nous avons des liens spéciaux tous les deux, et pas que amoureux.

-Ah ?

-Oui... murmura Tyki. Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de te le dire. Road m'avait demandé de garder ça pour moi mais... il semblerait que je ressemble trait pour trait au dernier humain que Neah a possédé il y a 35 ans.

Kanda ne répondit pas mais n'en pensait pas moins. Si c'était effectivement vrai, alors l'attachement de Neah pour Tyki pourrait s'expliquer d'une bien autre manière... Comme de la nostalgie par exemple.

-Hé vous deux !

Kanda sortit de ses pensées. Neah se tenait juste devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, mais pour Kanda, il resterait Allen. Et le voir comme ça devant lui lui fit un choc.

-On s'arrache ! Il est juste derrière nous !

Neah se joignit à la course et ils finirent par couper à travers champs. Ils ne voulaient pas impliquer les villageois des alentours cependant, ils n'étaient pas à couvert et donc, incapables de se cacher. Il leur faudrait courir longtemps avant de pouvoir espérer semer leur poursuivant.

Neah finit par ralentir. Son dos le faisait souffrir. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Kanda le remarqua immédiatement et revint sur ses pas, l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna presque sur deux cents mètres.

-Il faut le ralentir, sinon on s'en sortira pas, haleta Neah, épuisé.

Kanda ferma les yeux. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était la meilleure solution.

-Ok, murmura t-il en s'arrêtant à son tour. Neah, tu reste derrière.

Il se mit en garde. Tyki le rejoignit et se prépara à lancer ses Teases sur Apocryphos.

Kanda ferma les yeux et sortit son sabre. La mutation récente de son innocence en type cristallin accroissait sa synchronisation entre eux.

-3ème illusion, Les Illusions Taboues !

Une formidable énergie l'envahit et l'entoura. Tyki recula, surpris.

-Du calme, gamin !

Des traits apparurent au coins des yeux de Kanda et son lien à cheveux s'envola, libérant sa masse capillaire. L'énergie de Kanda se concentra dans sa main et forma une épée.

Il se mit en garde au moment même ou Apocryphos se mit devant eux.

-Kanda, il ne faut pas le laisser attaquer, murmura Tyki. On va le faire en premier, et synchro. Ça ne le tuera pas mais ça le ralentira et on pourra s'enfuir et se cacher.

Kanda acquiesça.

-A trois... Un... Deux... Trois !

Kanda bondit et porta un coup direct à Apocryphos, Il n'était pas vraiment rassuré de voir les Teases de Tyki le suivre et foncer sur l'ennemi en même temps que lui, connaissant leur régime alimentaire.

Apocryphos porta ses mains à sa tête quand la vague de Tease commença à lui dévorer les chairs et Kanda en profita pour enfoncer son épée jusqu'à la garde à l'aveugle à cause du fourmillement des papillons anthropophages.

Apocryphos poussa un cri de douleur à glacer le sang. Kanda le sentit le pénétrer et réprima un frisson. Il retira son épée et recula de plusieurs pas. Tyki l'imita.

-Il serait temps de partir non ? Dit Neah.

-Tu va mieux ? Demanda Tyki.

-Ça peut aller, répondit le Noah. Bon, on se...

Il écarquilla les yeux et hurla. Kanda fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Apocryphos, la tête à moitié grignotée par les Teases de Tyki. Il réprima une grimace de dégoût.

-Merde !

Il évita de justesse le coup d'Apocryphos en faisant un pas de côté. Grave erreur. Apocryphos ricana. Il avait le champ libre pour attaquer Neah.

Il s'élança, toutes armes dehors. Kanda comprit son erreur quelques secondes plus tard.

Neah vit nettement Apocryphos foncer à toute vitesse vers lui. Il ferma les yeux instinctivement. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre pour le moment.

Un bruit de succion lui parvint.

-Kanda ! Hurla Tyki

Il ouvrit les yeux craintivement. Le spectacle qui lui parvint l'horrifia.

Kanda cracha un paquet de sang. La main d'Apocryphos lui traversait le ventre. Il empoigna le poignet de son agresseur et le maintint contre lui.

-Tyki ! Hurla t-il, au bord de l'inconscience.

Tyki lança une vague de Teases qui entourèrent les deux hommes. Il priait pour que Kanda s'en sorte.

-Nom de Dieu !

Apocryphos, sous la douleur, retira sa main, libérant une gerbe de sang.

-On se reverra, exorcistes !

Puis il battit en retraite. Kanda s'effondra dans une mare de sang.

Tyki se précipita vers lui et le redressa.

-Kanda ! Restes conscient !

Kanda ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à articuler. Tyki baissa les yeux vers son abdomen et constata l'étendue des dégâts. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir si on n'arrêtait pas l'hémorragie de suite.

-Neah ! Changement de plan ! On va vers le village le plus proche !

Neah ne répondit pas.

-Neah ! Insista Tyki.

-Ma tête ! Répondit Neah en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Une voix hurlait de le laisser sortir. Ce devait l'exorciste propriétaire du corps qu'il occupait. Il avait commencé à se débattre à l'intérieur de sa tête au moment même où il avait vu Kanda s'effondrer.

Tyki prit sa tête en coupe.

-Il faut partir immédiatement ! Apocryphos peut revenir n'importe quand !

-Je... je sais ! Hurla Neah. Mais ma tête me fait un mal de chien ! Bordel !

Tyki poussa un grand soupir.

-Tu vas me haïr...

Il donna un grand coup de poing dans la tête de Neah. Il espérait ainsi rendormir Allen dans un coin mais cela eut l'effet inverse. Neah devint silencieux.

-N.. neah ? Hésita Tyki.

-Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Allen. Moi, c'est Allen.

Tyki ferma les yeux.

-Bon et bien... Tu peux te défendre ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! S'emporta Allen. Mais c'est pas le plus important actuellement ! Il faut secourir Kanda.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'essayais de faire, répondit Tyki. Il faut partir tout de suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

-Il devrait s'en sortir, mais il doit se reposer, dit le médecin en s'essuyant les mains.

Tyki et Allen soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils avaient dû s'arrêter dans le premier village qu'ils avaient vu pour quémander l'aide du médecin de service. Celui-ci, un vieil homme à l'air affable, les avaient pris en urgence sans leur demander d'autres précisions.

-Cependant, il y a quelque chose de bizarre que j'ai pu constater avec cette blessure.

-Ah bon ?

-Regardez.

Le médecin souleva le drap qui recouvrait Kanda et défit une partie du bandage. Allen put distinctement voir les morceaux blancs qui suintaient de la blessure avec le sang. Allen ferma les yeux.

-Je sais ce que c'est. Monsieur le médecin, dit-il en se redressant, il faut que vous enleviez ces choses de la blessure s'il vous plaît.

Le vieil homme soupira.

-Je veux bien, répondit-il, mais j'aimerai savoir avant ce qu'il en est de votre situation. Si par exemple vous êtes des sortes de mafieux, ou...

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! S'emporta Allen. Nous sommes poursuivis par quelqu'un qui essaie de nous tuer... de me tuer... et mon ami s'est sacrifié pour me sauver ! Il faut qu'il guérisse !

-C'est bon, j'ai compris... marmonna le médecin. Je ne fais que couvrir mes arrières...

-Oui bien sûr... répondit Tyki en s'approchant. Nous comprenons très bien, nous sommes juste un peu fatigués, et être poursuivis nous met un peu sur les nerfs. Allen, recule s'il te plaît, et laisse le médecin faire son travail.

Le Noah attrapa le jeune exorciste par le col et l'entraîna dans un coin obscur. Puis il chuchota :

-Allen, c'est quoi ces trucs blancs que Kanda a dans sa blessure ?

-Ce sont... des morceaux d'Apocryphos en résumé, répondit Allen. Toi, tu l'as vu transformé, mais quand il est sous sa forme originelle, il ressemble à un humanoïde composé de... ces choses blanches qu'il modifie a volonté, et il peut en faire des armes. Donc, si Kanda garde ça à l'intérieur de lui, il risque d'y passer ou de... je ne sais pas, de... devenir une sorte de mouchard qui informerait Apocryphos de notre position.

-Je vois, soupira Tyki.

Le médecin s'approcha d'eux.

-Messieurs... je l'ai ausculté à nouveau et il semblerait que le seul moyen de le débarrasser de ces choses soit de le saigner.

-Pourquoi ça ? C'est radical quand même...

-Eh bien... hésita le vieil homme en se tordant les mains. Les substances blanches ont infiltré son système sanguin et se reproduisent rapidement, donc je vais devoir laisser écouler le sang tout en en transfusant au fur et à mesure. J'y ajouterai des médicaments puissants afin d'enrayer la prolifération.

-Je vois, répondit Allen, abattu. De toute façon, on a pas d'autres choix hein ? Même s'il risque de mourir...

Il s'approcha du japonais inconscient et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Elles sont si froides...

Il réprima un sanglot et sortit de la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas en voir plus.

Tyki resta stupéfait. Il ignorait que les deux exorcistes partageaient ce genre de relation, et il comprit que sa propre relation avec Neah avait fait souffrir Kanda, même si celui-ci n'en avait rien dit.

-Merde...

…

Kanda ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir et il se sentait fiévreux. Il gémit. À travers la brume qui encombrait son regard, il parvint à entrapercevoir un vieil homme penché sur lui.

-Jeune homme... Comment vous sentez vous ?

Kanda ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il tenta vainement de parler.

-Je...

Un voile noir assombrit sa vue et il s'évanouit à nouveau.

…

-Il a de la fièvre, dit le médecin. Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques temps mais il s'est évanoui à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard. L'infection se propage et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Allen s'effondra sur le divan et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Je.. je crois que j'ai une idée mais... c'est vraiment dangereux.

Tyki haussa un sourcil.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Et bien, Kanda a une innocence de type cristallin, ce qui veut dire qu'elle se trouve dans son sang. Il faut que je la stimule avec ma propre innocence pour qu'elle détruise les cellules parasites de Apocryphos.

-Je vois... Mais Apocryphos pourrait nous découvrir. Donc, si tu fais ça, il faut que ça marche.

-Oui, répondit Allen, parce que sinon, on est fichu.

Le médecin les regardait, un air incrédule peint sur le visage.

-Ah, excusez nous, dit Allen en souriant. Nous sommes des exorcistes au service de Dieu, et nous combattons le mal en utilisant le cristal de Dieu, appelé Innocence. Mais cela doit vous sembler fou n'est-ce pas ?

-Un peu oui, soupira le vieil homme. Mais je vais vous laisser faire. Au point où nous en sommes...

Il s'éloigna en boitant.

-Tyki, il va falloir que tu sortes toi aussi, répondit Allen en redevenant sérieux. Le pouvoir de l'innocence est néfaste pour toi.

-Bon, je te laisse alors.

Le Noah sortit à son tour, de son habituelle démarche nonchalante.

Allen releva sa manche.

-Excuse moi Kanda...

Il posa sa main sur la blessure de Kanda.

-Innocence, activation !

Kanda ouvrit les yeux et hurla. Son corps le brûlait, comme si on avait allumé un feu qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Chaque parcelle de son organisme semblait avoir augmenté de température. Son sang était bouillant, et il pouvait le sentir couler dans ses veines.

Il parvint enfin à articuler quelque chose.

-Arrêtes ça ! Allen !

Il se débattait tant et si bien qu'Allen dû le maintenir de l'autre main.

-Je fais ça pour te sauver ! Laisse moi faire !

Kanda se cambra brusquement et du sang gicla. Allen le plaqua sur le lit et s'assit sur son bassin afin de le laisser continuer ce qu'il faisait.

-Ton innocence se bat contre les cellules d'Apocryphos ! Hurla t-il. Ne perd pas courage !

Des larmes apparurent au coin des yeux de Kanda qui serra les dents. Il ne pouvait que lutter. C'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent. S'il voulait protéger Allen, c'était la seule solution. Sa tête lui tournait à cause de la perte de sang.

Il essaya de réguler sa respiration.

-Innocence, activation !

Une puissante vague de lumière projeta Allen contre un mur proche. Kanda cracha une gerbe de sang et s'évanouit.

Allen se releva.

-Tyki !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le Noah entra, suivi du médecin. Le spectacle était consternant. Les murs et le sol étaient maculés de sang. Allen était au chevet de Kanda qui semblait inconscient.

-Ça a marché ?

Allen hocha la tête silencieusement et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Tyki jeta un coup d'œil à la blessure, qui s'était rouverte, et pu constater que les cellules d'Apocryphos avaient été désintégré.

Le médecin ausculta rapidement Kanda.

-Il est mal en point... Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il guérira, répondit-il. Le sang a une meilleure couleur, et la blessure en elle-même semble plus saine. Dès qu'elle sera refermée, vous pourrez le transporter ailleurs, mais il sera affaibli pendant quelques temps.

-Je vois, dit Allen. Je vous remercie.

…

-Apocryphos pourrait arriver n'importe quand... soupira Tyki. On va avoir besoin d'aide pour trouver un abri.

-Je le sais, murmura Allen en caressant les cheveux de Kanda. Mais pour l'instant, il faut dormir...

Il s'allongea à côté de Kanda et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur douce du japonais, mêlée à celle, entêtante, du sang. Il ferma les yeux.

Tyki sortit de la pièce. Il devait les laisser tranquilles. Après tout, eux aussi avaient droit à leur moment d'intimité. Lui avait pu toucher Neah, alors que Allen ne pouvait que veiller Kanda.

-Monsieur, est-ce que je peux utiliser votre téléphone ?

-Allez y.

Tyki composa un numéro et attendit. On répondit au bout de trois tonalités.

-Comte ? C'est Tyki.

-Tyki ? Où es-tu ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles... Depuis l'attaque de la Congrégation en fait...

-J'ai un problème, répondit le Noah. Je suis avec le 14ème et un autre exorciste et on est poursuivis par Apocryphos.

-Il veut tuer Neah, c'est pour ça qu'il vous poursuis, répondit le Comte Millénaire. Il faut qu'il fusionne avec Allen Walker, et Neah mourra.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Répondit Tyki. Apocryphos est dangereux, même pour moi. Il peut tuer les Noah. Il a blessé Road !

-Je le sais. Nous avons capturé les Bookmans pour avoir des informations mais on a pas de résultat pour l'instant. Pour ce qui est de ton cas... Laisse Apocryphos s'emparer de Walker et tuer Neah, mais prend son Innocence, on ne sait jamais... Si c'est le Cœur...

Tyki serra les dents. Il s'y était attendu. Le Comte Millénaire en voulait toujours à Neah d'avoir essayé de le tuer pour prendre sa place mais... il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Il venait tout juste de le retrouver après toutes ces années...

-Je... ne le ferai pas pour l'instant, Comte. Il y a encore certaines choses que je dois découvrir sur Neah...

Il raccrocha.

-Et sur moi... murmura t-il en s'éloignant.

…

Le Comte Millénaire reposa le téléphone sur le combiné.

-Qui était-ce ? Demanda Lulubell.

-Tyki, répondit le Comte.

-Et ? Que se passe t-il ?

Le Comte ricana.

-Il semblerait d'une très intéressante tragédie soit en train de se mettre en place...

…

Kanda grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Il avait toujours mal, mais il se sentait mieux, moins fiévreux. Il sentit un poids sur lui et il tourna difficilement la tête. La vision qui s'offrit à lui le fit sourire.

Allen dormait, ses longs cils blancs caressant ses joues douces. Son torse s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration.

Kanda leva la main et hésita avant de caresser doucement les cheveux blancs de Allen. Il était tellement gentil avec tout le monde...

Allen ouvrit les yeux. Surpris, Kanda recula. Les immenses yeux gris de Allen le fixaient, encore embrumés de sommeil, puis il sourit. Kanda ne sut pas comment réagir mais Allen glissa ses mains autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kanda finit par se détendre et serra le jeune homme contre lui. C'était agréable de pouvoir le tenir comme ça. Il aurait voulu rester là pour toujours, même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester ensemble indéfiniment. Alors il en profitait. De ce moment.

Il entendit la porte se refermer discrètement.

…

Tyki s'appuya sur la porte et ferma les yeux. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. C'était douloureux pour lui de voir ça, même si en ce moment Allen était Allen. Parce qu'il avait été Neah, et il le serait de nouveau.

Il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester unis si ça continuait comme ça. De lui ou de Kanda, l'un d'eux allait devoir se sacrifier. Seulement, aucun n'allait accepter ça.

-Et voilà que je me comporte comme un humain à présent...

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à rire.


End file.
